The present invention pertains to a book block transport system with a plurality of book block clamps that can be continuously moved along a closed loop and are connected to one another in a motive fashion.
A book block transport system of this type is known from DE 31 07 458 C2. In this case, a book block supplied by an infeed device is aligned by a book stop catch that is stationarily arranged on the inner clamping jaw, wherein said book stop catch perpendicularly points away from the inner clamping jaw on the rear end and acts upon the rear edge of the book block. Since the position of the book stop catch is offset outward with respect to the track of the driving chain, it moves with a speed that is higher than the book block clamp speed in the deflection area between the delivery and the infeed of the transport system and practically plunges laterally into a transport gap between two book blocks successively supplied by the infeed device in order to approach the rear edge of the book block toward the end of the deflection area in the form of a pivoting movement of sorts and thusly transfer the book block from the conveyor of the infeed device.
In this case, it is disadvantageous that the book stop catch initially contacts the block part that faces the inner clamping jaw such that a corresponding shift of the layers within the book block can result, wherein such shifted layers can only be realigned by subjecting the layers to intensive vibrations over a certain transport section. The gap between two successively supplied book blocks required for the plunging movement of the book stop catch restricts the maximum format height with respect to the clamp pitch in the transport system. The pivoting movement of the book stop catch that begins in the delivery and takes place in advance relative to the book block also requires the timely downward release of the bound book block or brochure from the book block clamps.